1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a number of grounding contacts engaged to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 203859328, issued on Oct. 1, 2014, discloses a reversible electrical connector including an insulative housing defining a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion. The tongue portion defines opposite first and second surfaces and forms a slot. A plurality of first contacts are retained in the insulative housing and partially exposed on the first surface and a plurality of second contacts are retained in the insulative housing and partially exposed on the second surface. A metallic shielding plate includes a body portion and is located between the first contacts and the second contacts. A pair of grounding arms extend from opposite sides of the body portion, passing through the slot, to contact first and second grounding contacts.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0244099, published on Aug. 27, 2015, discloses a waterproof connection module including a shell that may be manufactured using die casting to improve waterproof performance.